


New Beginning

by introvertedGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedGamer/pseuds/introvertedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes, death is only the beginning.  This is my first work, so feedback would be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

She awoke silently. Raising her head, she looks around the space. Except there is no space. Only an endless white fog stretches out in front of her. She calls out into the mist. “Hello? Is anyone there?” A figure steps out of the whiteness. “Hello. You must be new. I’m Hadria, who are you?” She thinks for a moment. “I… Don’t know. I can’t remember.” Hadria smiles at her. “That’s okay. I didn’t remember at first either. It’ll come back to you.” Hadria reaches out a hand to her. She flinches away at first, but then tentatively grabs it. Hadria pulls her to her feet. “Where are we, exactly?” Hadria smiles at her sadly. “We’re dead.” She pulls her hand away. “But that doesn’t have to mean anything.” Hadria hastens to add. “From what I’ve heard, your life wasn’t that great. Being here can be a new beginning!” She looks up at Hadria, hesitant hope filling her eyes. “Really? A new beginning?” Hadria gives her a wide smile. “Yep! Anyway, what do you want to be called until you remember your name?” She thinks for a little bit, then smiles a little bit and tells Hadria, “Asha. Call me Asha.” Then, they walk into the mist, arm in arm, to a new beginning.


End file.
